


Blurry

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [21]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba didn't mean for it to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry

Their plastic bag hit the ground with a soft clatter as cans tumbled out and across the street. Jun hardly noticed, his hands gripping tightly at the plush material of Aiba's jacketed shoulders as his heart stopped.

New Year's had always been one of Aiba's favorite holidays. There were plenty of great things to celebrate throughout the year, but nothing was quite as exciting as the promise of a New Year. The chance to learn from experiences that had been gained and the vast expanse of the unknown experiences to come. Anything was possible at the start of a new year and the very idea was enough to get his body humming with glee.

Although that could have also been the beer.

It wasn't quite midnight yet, but their small party was in full swing. Sho had managed to actually tidy his apartment (well, mostly) and had invited them all over for a night of free food and fun. There had been music and games, though they'd had to give up on the word games after Aiba's second beer because at that point he started to laugh so hard whenever he messed up that the group couldn't keep on track. Sho and Ohno hadn't seemed to care much, deciding to engage in a rousing game of quarters. Aiba wasn't sure who was winning and who was losing, both men looking equally bleary-eyed by 11.

Nino and Jun had taken to challenging each other repeatedly on Sho's old Super Nintendo, racing through lever after level of Super Mario Brothers. Aiba had taken a shot at a few layers, but he wasn't so good at getting all of the coins or goodies. In any event, he was having a great time making rounds between each of his friends while waiting for that final countdown.

"AH!" Sho's voice sounded from the kitchen, drawing the attention of his his guests. Coming out with an empty box in hand, Sho pouted at the room. "We're out of beer. I'll go get some."

As Aiba watched, Sho managed to miss the doorway for his kitchen not once but twice on his way to go find his keys (which were sticking out of his back pocket). Giggling to himself, Aiba stumbled to his feet (managing to _not_ fall flat on his face!) and followed his friend. Even in his own state of inebriation it was clear that Sho wasn't sober enough to be trusted with a beer run, even if all it required was walking a few blocks.

Sho blinked slowly, one eye at a time. "...If you're sober enough to tell me I'm drunk I must be _really_ drunk, huh?"

"Probably," Aiba nodded with no small amount of laughter. "Here, I'll go get beer. I'm faster anyway!"

"If you go alone you'll get hit by a car," Jun's voice drew both Sho and Aiba's attention to the kitchen entrance. Jun smirked and came in to the tiny kitchen, effectively eliminating any free space as he filled his own cup with water.

"Be my body guard?" Aiba requested, slinging an arm over Jun's shoulders (although it felt more like Aiba was throwing his body into his shoulders on Jun's end).

"You're dumb," Jun told him without any venom, the corners of his eyes creasing as he smiled into the rim of his cup. Aiba loved those creases and that smile. Jun never used to smile, his face was so much better like this.

"Go with him, I'm too drunk. They won't sell me more beer," Sho said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing it over. Aiba reached for it but Jun snatched it away more quickly.

"It says so much about your neighborhood that you're more concerned about being too drunk than my being too young," Jun shook his head but tucked the wallet into his own pocket and turned. Tugging at Aiba's shoulders, Jun turned him around to and began pushing him gently towards the door. "Go get your coat and shoes."

It was a tradition, something he hadn't even thought about. Aiba had heard the lyrical beep of the alarm on his watch signal midnight and... And he really had no excuse.

Aiba caught Jun by the elbow as they stepped out into the darkened streets, tugging them together in one swift motion. His arms were at Jun's waist easily and he giggled as he whispered, "Happy new year, MatsuJun!" His voice far lower and raspier than he had anticipated, though the oddness of it didn't linger in his mind as Aiba leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jun's.


End file.
